


Quirky Business

by HoneyBeeez



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Deku is a good kid he likes to help, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team Realtionships, The new bois in town, also i made up a lot of stuff so that their worlds could co-exist. i hope it makes sense, and if there is its just hinted at, aoba johsai suddenly get quirks, super powers, there are no ships here i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: Crime and heroism was a disease that would spread and corrupt entire societies, and it had to be stopped. It sounds just like a comic book, with super powers and bad guys and "with Power comes Responsibility," but it's anything but comic when they're thrust into the next issue.Aoba Johsai's volleyball team wake up with powers beyond everyone's wildest dreams and, with nowhere else to turn, they find people to help them.





	Quirky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This was another amazing request from an anon on tumblr, who asked me if i could do a haikyuu!!/bnha crossover, where my favorite team got quirks and ran into the class 1-A folks! well, i think everyone knows where my loyalties lie now.  
> Anon thank you so much! You're incredible, and i had a blast writing this!  
> Please enjoy!

There was no practice that early Saturday morning, but Aoba Johsai’s entire volleyball team gathered near the front gates of the school anyways.

“You too?” the Matsukawas shouted, two voices merging into one as they surveyed Kyoutani approaching them. A sullen nod came as a reply.

“Okay, great, the gang’s all here,” Yahaba spat, folding his arms defiantly across his chest. He nudged the cat rubbing itself across his shins with his toes. “What now?”

“We need a plan,” Kunimi voiced, looking tired but amused at the same time. His backpack hovered near him, held up by his lazily pointed finger.

“As your captain,” Oikawa pipes up, standing a little straighter, “I think we not only need a plan, but need to know exactly what all of us are capable of.” There’s a small pause before Oikawa takes in a little breath. “And, no, Mad Dog, it’s not a bad idea.” He looks knowingly at the wing spiker knowingly, and the other looks away, almost pouting.

“Of course you can read minds,” Kyoutani spits, folding his arms stiffly across his chest.

“I can see the future too, I think,” Oikawa says, puffing out his chest. “We’ll be fine.” He says it definitively, and no one refutes him.

“I can make things move,” Kunimi says, wiggling his finger and making his backpack jerk sporadically in the air.

“There’s two of me,” the Matsukawas say, holding up their rights hands as if they were answering a question in class.

“I’m made of lava, apparently,” Iwaizumi says, moving to plant his hands on his hips and burning himself in the process. He moves his arms out to the side and, slowly, the molten fire around his arms cool and form patches of rock to double as skin.

“I can’t get this cat to leave me alone,” Yahaba mutters, toeing the cat by his shins again, but it doesn’t move an inch, “but other animals seem to listen to me.”

“I think I can freeze time?” Watari says, excitement and a bit of fear saturating his voice.

“Prove it,” Kyoutani insists, jerking his chin up as he glares at Watari. The other boy meets his gaze with a small grin. The next second finds Kyoutani with his slightly damp finger stuck in his ear, Yahaba’s cat sitting on the setter’s head, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s hands on each other’s mouths. As they scramble to right themselves, the rest of the team guffaws.

“It was hard to think of what to do,” Watari says, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

“Next!” Oikawa sings, holding a hand high, a finger pointing to the sky.

“I can fly,” Hanamaki announces. When everyone stares at him with baited breath, he sighs. He holds his hands loosely at his sides as he takes a deep breath, and almost immediately delicate brown feathered wings spring from his back and stretch themselves at his sides. They flapped powerfully once, twice, and the third had Hanamaki hovering several feet above them a little unsteadily. “The terrible part is that I have to crash to get down,” Hanamaki says, laughing almost humorlessly.

“That’s okay,” Kindaichi says shakily. “I can help.” He reaches a hand in the general direction of Hanamaki and it  _extends_  to reach the upperclassman. Kindaichi grabs his hand and tugs him down gently until his feet touch the floor once more.

“Thanks Turnip,” Hanamaki and the Matsukawas say, and Kindaichi wilts as his hand returns to its normal length.

“Please don’t call me that,” he mutters, before lifting his head and looking meaningfully at Kyoutani.

And then everyone is staring at Kyoutani.

“Fuck,” he grumbles, his face turning into a grimace before yanking up one of his sweater sleeves. “I can make things. With these.” What he means is not misunderstood, what with the tattoos swirling frenetically on his skin, changing color and shape within a blink.

“You can… make…” Kunimi processes, his voice breaking the silence that blanketed them all.

“Nothing living,” Kyoutani amends, shoving his sleeves back down and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “What now,  _captain_?” he asks scathingly. Oikawa picks up his jaw at being mentioned and stands a bit straighter.  

“Well, now we head out,” Oikawa says, self-assured. “It’s a good thing I knew that my parents would give us train fare if I asked.”

“All of us?” Kindaichi asks, looking awed. “But that’s… a lot of money.”

“Where are we going, anyways?” Iwaizumi presses. “ _Some_  of us look like freaks, if you didn’t figure that one out.” His hardened-over hands and arms sweep out in front of him, making an example of himself but also gesturing to the Matsukawas, Hanamaki’s wings, Yahaba’s cat, and Kindaichi’s lengthening-then-shortening limbs.

“I trust Oikawa,” Kunimi pipes up, “even if he’s an idiot sometimes.”

“Thank yo-  _Hey!”_

“And I can get us out of any trouble, no problem!” Watari proclaims, puffing out his chest a bit as he points to himself.

“Your control wavers and you know it,” Oikawa huffs, folding his arms across his chest. “And, so everyone knows, we’re going to a place where all of this is  _normal_.” He pauses dramatically, laying his heavy gaze on each and every one of them before taking a breath. “The Quirk Prefecture!”

* * *

The team finds an empty car when the train arrives, and they claim it before anyone else can. Thankfully, it stays empty despite the multitude of stops they take, but Kyoutani thinks that might be because how…  _freakish_  they look together.

“I’ve… heard about the Quirk Prefecture,” Kindaichi says slowly, tapping his overlong fingers together at the tips. The quiet lull of wheels on tracks is broken by the words, and its like a dam breaks.

“Oh right,” the Matsukawas chime, “the talk of the Quirked stopped before you guys could remember.”

“It’s taboo to talk about it, let alone  _go there_ ,” Iwaizumi says, side-eyeing Oikawa fiercely.

“You’ll find our soon enough,” Kyoutani grumbles, earning an elbow from Watari.

“They’re brainwashed!” Yahaba pipes up.

“Hey!” Oikawa barks and the voices cut out. “Everything we think we know about the Quirk Prefecture has been watered down by media, so don’t believe a  _thing_.” The challenge is clear in his voice and the edge of his eyes and no one accepts. “The Quirk Prefecture is filled with people just like us, of all different kinds of Quirks. It’s  _rare_  for someone to be normal. Crime and heroism rose almost immediately in the prefecture when it first started, and our government somehow kept the Quirked in the prefecture to keep the rest of us safe.”

“They  _are_  convinced that the whole world is like them,” Hanamaki says. “That’s why a lot of people think their brainwashed,” he gives a pointed look to Yahaba, “but I think that’s just because they don’t know much else.”

“Crime and heroism?” Kunimi repeats slowly. “Sounds like a comic book.”

“It’s anything but comic,” Kyoutani grumbles, “but we just made the next issue.”

“You’re speaking in too many layers!” Yahaba says bitterly, pushing the cat that’s climbing onto him off his lap.

“We’re not… gonna like, be shunned forever, are we?” Kindaichi ventures, almost warily.

The question pulls everyone up short. A long moment stretches between them before anyone does anything, and when the stillness is broken, it’s only Yahaba’s cat hopping gracefully from his side and ambling towards Kindaichi instead. The cat nestles into his lap without preamble and purrs loud enough to be heard above the constant clack of the tracks.

“I can’t see that far to know for sure,” Oikawa admits, voice saturated with sorrow.

Before they can process what that means, there’s a reverberating shudder that shakes their car and, somehow, they know it’s only  _their car_. There’s a tone, a single note from the train’s intercom that’s proclaiming that they would be nearing the next stop, but everything suddenly becomes shiny, impermanent, like the car was plunged underwater and everything was fading away-

And just like that, the train is far ahead of them, and Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team is deposited harshly onto an empty train platform.

“What the  _fuck_ ,” Kyoutani wheezes, rolling to his knees as soon as it hits him that  _they’re no longer on the damned train_. He’s the first on his feet, struggling to bring air back into his lungs, while the rest are still breathless.

The platform is nearly spotless, train schedule practically polished where its mounted above a bench and a small candy wrapper lies on the brick-lined floor next to the trash can. Next to the schedule, there’s a simple poster with a building on it, but bold letters spell out “U.A. HIGH SCHOOL” like an advertisement.

“U.A.?” Kyoutani questions, and his heart nearly skips a beat as he hears another voice joining his. When he flicks his eyes away from the poster, he sees Yahaba staring at it too, the cat hugged securely in his arms.

“The hero high school?” Matsukawa says, apparently startled enough by the transition that his double disappeared. He rolls to his feet smoothly and holds his hands out to Kindaichi and Kunimi, helping them up as well.

“I guess we made it,” Hanamaki says bluntly, looking at Oikawa pointedly. “Thanks, Captain.”

“Captain?” a voice asks, high with curiosity. Shock ripples through them all, their heads whipping to the direction of the voice. A small boy peeks from the shadows, walking towards them while his green eyes flick from face to face hurriedly. “O-Oh… hi?” he says, voice trailing higher, and Kyoutani wonders why he’s so nervous.

“Hi!” Oikawa says cheerily, rolling to his feet in a fluid movement as a bright smile blooms across his face. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, and this is my volleyball team.” He sweeps a hand out grandly, gesturing to the rest of them. The boy glances at them again, intrigued, before a hand is shoved towards him. “You are?” Oikawa asks, head tilting to the side.

“A-ah, Midoriya Izuku,” the boy says, taking his hand and shaking it. “I didn’t know there still were volleyball teams around. What school are you from?”

Kindaichi opens his mouth to answer, but Hanamaki unfurls his wings and the hollow bones and gentle feathers knock him in the face, stopping him.

“Oh!” Midoriya gasps, amazed. Kyoutani thinks there’s stars in his eyes as he rocks on the balls of his feet and  _stares_. “Physical flight Quirks are very rare, that’s incredible!” He shuffles a half-step forward, hands held in tiny fists near his chest, as he rambles. “Usually flight Quirks manifest by somehow manipulating the air around the person’s body, making it more solid so that it’s more like walking on thick air than anything. Unless you’re like Uraraka, who can manipulate the gravitational pull of any object no matter the actual mass, but I guess that’s not _flight_ either, so that doesn’t really-”

“Ah,” Yahaba gasps as the cat leaps from his arms and lands gracefully on the ground. The cat stalks over to the muttering boy and weaves itself around his ankles, brushing his calves as he does so. Midoriya is shocked out of his stupor enough to stop talking under his breath and look down. When the cat sees that he’s back, in a sense, it meows once before ambling its way back to Yahaba.

“You… told her to do that, didn’t you?” Midoriya asks, staring wide-eyed at Yahaba.

“Well, I thought about calling you out about your mumbling,” Yahaba says truthfully. “Sorry. I don’t really know what she’ll do.” The cat meows, a low, almost whining sound, that makes everyone chuckle a bit.

“Midoriya?” Iwaizumi says, hands stuffed deep in his pants’ pockets. The black-and-green haired boy looks at him, a bit intimidated, before the ace cracks a smile. “We’re new to this area. Could you show us around?”

“New?” Midoriya questions, blinking owlishly, before shaking his head. “Sure! I’m supposed to be heading back to my dorm for breakfast. I was only out for a run, but I guess I got a little carried away. I’m sure they won’t mind!” His smile, albeit a little nervous, is a ray of sunshine that Kyoutani can’t even ignore. Honestly, it’s a bit irritating.

“Please, lead the way!” Watari pipes up, punching a fist into the air.

“Okay!” Midoriya responds, equally excited, and starts off.

* * *

Introductions were in order, but how could they not be? There were too many people trying to fit in the small common room at the same time, trying to look at the newcomers like they were some spectacle.

Though, Kyoutani guesses, if random people were brought into  _his_  living room, he would want to know who those  _weirdoes_  were, too.

Midoriya showed them off meekly as the rest of the people, his classmates, he said, hopped around. An alien-like girl almost made Kyoutani have a heart attack as she flitted around them, and another blonde-haired boy that reminded him of a Pikachu was a little too excited, but he guessed that was fine.

“What’s your Quirk?” A long dark-haired girl asked, her look purely judgmental. He had to hold in a grunt as he yanked his sleeve up, thinking of the simplest thing he could. A small pen painted itself across his forearm and he scratched at the skin a couple times before a pen came away in between his fingertips. The pen grew to a suitable size as he pulled on its ends.

Kyoutani was unnerved at the pleased smile she gave him.

Everyone else was doing a bit of the same, not exactly being poked and prodded, but they might as well have been. Kindaichi’s arms were stretched and coiled into piles at his sides, one hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. Kunimi was with a small, brown-haired girl as things floated unsteadily around them. Yahaba’s cat was weaving between people, meowing loudly, before walking back to Yahaba to be cooed at all over again. Hanamaki was near the ceiling, yelling for someone to help him down. Matsukawa looked like he was trying to peel off another him.

It wasn’t long before Kyoutani felt eyes on him. When he whipped around, he saw a spiky-haired boy staring at his harshly. He could feel his tattoos swirl on his skin in irritation.

“The fuck you staring at?” Kyoutani grunts, eyes narrowing.

“Ha?” The other growls, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m  _not_  starin’, idiot.”

“Who’re you callin’ an idiot, wannabe?”

“Kyoutani!”

“Kacchan!”

The names blur together when their called, and when Midoriya and Yahaba come rushing over, they smile at each other, almost embarrassed.

“You’re damage control, too, huh?” Yahaba chuckles, and Midoriya rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s normally not too bad,” Midoriya admits, giving a side-long look to  _Kacchan_.

A cat butts against Kyoutani’s shins and he glances down at the cat. He expects it to meow and amble back to Yahaba, but it stands on its hind legs and leans on him, eyes pleading. He picks up the thing, confused, and cradles it the way he’s seen mothers hold their babies. When he glances at Yahaba, the future-captain’s face is dusted red.

_Kacchan_ , whoever the fuck he is, makes a disgusted noise, and Midoriya squeaks at him to shut up.

“I thought that you could make him some food, and now she thinks you’re the best thing ever,” Yahaba grumbles. The cat purrs.

“I could try,” Kyoutani admits, though he makes no move to put the cat down.

A tall, serious-looking guy peeks into the common room, then, the glasses perched on the bridge of his noise picking up a dangerous glare.

“1-A!” he bellows, and the whole room goes silent. “Breakfast is finished. If you want to eat, act now or wait until lunch.” The others take off, leaving Aoba Johsai in the common room. “You all are allowed as well, of course.” The boy bows deeply, before popping back up. “I’m Iida. Welcome to U.A.” And just like that, he dashes off.

“What’s the plan now, Oikawa?” Yahaba asks. The room feels strangely silent.

“We beg the administration to let us stay in one of the dorms,” Oikawa says, almost matter-of-fact.

“You’re joking,” Iwaizumi retorts humorlessly.

“I’m not,” Oikawa argues, rounding on him. There was no aggression is his movements or words, though, only a sort of resignation that’s paired with knowing what’s to come. “What other choice do we have? We don’t know if we can go back, and this place  _feels_  safe. We can’t afford to leave, not now, not when we have none of this figured out.”

“It’s a good thing cell service still works,” Watari notes, too cheery for his own good.

“Are they going to let us stay?”

“What’ll happen if we  _do_  stay?”

The questions linger, no one knowing how to answer.

“I think we’ll be okay,” Watari says confidently. “There’s no place better than U.A. I think. We’re safe, like Oikawa said, and this’ll give us time to figure out what happened to us.” He looks at all of them significantly, a reassuring smile on his face. “Plus, there’s waffles. We should hurry.”

After a morning like theirs, waffles sounded foreign. They nodded resolutely, and trudged in the direction the other’s disappeared in.

Food first, answers later. Everything was backwards now, but the waffles were warm, the U.A. kids were mostly friendly, and Oikawa was sure the administration would let them stay. Things were backwards, but they were somehow working out, and that seemed to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me happy, thank you so much for reading!!! please leave a comment telling me what you think, or stop by my tumblr (hijackedhoneybeeez)!  
> You're amazing and incredibly unique, and don't let anyone try to take what makes you who you are away from you!  
> love you!  
> -HB


End file.
